Down on my knees
by NarulBa
Summary: Depuis qq tps, Sakura est perdue et ne sait plus quoi penser ni comment réagir. Mais en rentrant chez elle, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça! OS


DOWN ON MY KNEES

La douleur me transperce quand je comprends l'horrible réalité. Figée devant le spectacle cruel qui se joue devant moi, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Ma main tremble sur la poignée de la porte que je viens d'ouvrir. Pourquoi ai-je ouvert cette porte? J'aurais préféré rester ignorante plutôt que de sentir cette douleur immense me transpercer le coeur. A présent, je vais devoir vivre en ayant vu ces images, ces images qui me hanteront à jamais. Ces images qui resteront dans ma mémoire comme un tatouage gravé dans mon coeur au cutter, indélébile et perpétuellement douloureux.

J'étais rentrée plus tôt ce jour-là, Tsunade avait remarqué ma mauvaise mine et m'avait permis de quitter l'hôpital de Konoha en avance. Je n'ai même pas protesté, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi, chez nous. Cette journée m'avait parue interminable et j'avais pleinement conscience de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même. Mon teint pâle, mes cernes prononcées et ma démarche incertaine me donnaient l'allure d'un cadavre ambulant.

Mais c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça. Toi mon amour que je sens t'éloigner au fil des jours, toi qui est si froid avec moi à présent, presque glacial. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très démonstratif, tu n'as jamais été le genre d'homme qui se laisserait emporter par la passion, qui donnerait mille preuves d'amour quotidiennes. Mais à présent, je cherche désespérément cette douce chaleur qui nous unissait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces regards bienveillants et emplis de tendresse que tu m'accordais quelque fois, cette complicité merveilleuse que nous partagions, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ça aujourd'hui. Tu as creusé une distance entre nous que je ne peux franchir. J'ai beau chercher un moyen de te retrouver, de te reconquérir mais un mur nous sépare. Quand j'essaie de te prendre la main, tu la retires aussitôt, quand je cherche ton regard, tes yeux me fuient, quand je veux t'embrasser, tu te détournes. Que ce passe-t-il mon coeur? Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Cela fait une semaine que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus, que je ne pense qu'à notre couple qui vole en éclat. N'y aurait-il donc aucun moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant, pour que notre amour reprenne vie?

Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ni à Ino qui est pourtant ma meilleure amie, ni même à Naruto qui a toujours une place si importante et spéciale dans nos coeurs. Je sais qu'ils comprendraient, peut-être même que je serai soulagée de pouvoir enfin me confier sur cette situation qui me détruit à petit feu mais je ne veux déranger personne. Et je ne peux pas négliger leurs sentiments pour mon seul intérêt. Même si c'était il y a longtemps, je ne peux oublier qu'Ino t'a aimé et que Naruto avait un faible pour moi. Bien que ces pages soient tournées depuis quelques années à présent, qu'Ino file le parfait amour avec Neji et que Naruto ait eu cette histoire avec Hinata avec qui il a rompu il y a quelques semaines, je serai tout de même gênée de leur parler de nos problemes de couples.

Naruto est pourtant mon ami le plus proche, et je sais avec certitude qu'il ne demeure aucune ambiguité dans ses sentiments depuis bien longtemps car il parle toujours de cette époque en riant aux éclats, se moquant de son comportant d'autrefois, se justifiant en parlant d'erreur de jeunesse et de problemes de vue. Notre complicité n'en a été que plus renforcée, il est celui qui me connait le mieux, celui qui sait me faire sourire quand mon moral est au plus bas et me redonner espoir quand je ne crois plus en rien. Mais même si je suis apaisée à ses côtés, je ne me sens pas capable d'exprimer à haute voix mes craintes et mes angoisses.

Alors, j'ai tout gardé pour moi, pleurant secrètement toutes les larmes de mon corps, priant pour que tout s'arrange. Mais rien ne s'est arrangé, bien au contraire...

A présent, je me dirige vers chez nous, le quartier Uchiha. Cela fait déjà deux ans que je vis ici et trois ans que tu as accepté les sentiments qui ne m'ont jamais quitté depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Trois ans que je nage dans le bonheur. J'avais bien conscience que le lien qui t'unissais à moi était moins de l'amour qu'une grande amitié mais j'avais la prétention de te faire changer d'avis, de te faire tomber amoureux de moi car j'ai toujours eu la profonde conviction que personne ne saurait t'aimer comme je t'aime. Et je pensais être parvenu à mes fins, je pensais que tu m'aimais.

Me serai-je trompée? Je secoue frénétiquement la tête, c'est impossible! Je me laisse aller à des pensées lugubres et invraissemblables et balance ces trois dernières années aux oubliettes sans motifs réels. Tout cela me rend folle et ces questions que je me pose sans cesse me font divaguer. Je dois comprendre cette situation qui m'échappe complètement. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'aperçois au bout de quelques secondes que je suis arrivée à destination. Notre petite demeure me fait face, je respire un grand coup en y pénétrant, prête à obtenir coûte que coûte des réponses à mes questions et des explications à tes actions.

L'endroit est calme et j'aurais pensé qu'il n'y avait personne si je n'avais pas vu tes chaussures dans l'entrée. En y prêtant plus attention, celles de Naruto sont posées à leurs côtés et sa veste est accrochée au porte manteau. Je suis très heureuse que notre ami soit là bien sûr, mais je suis aussi un peu déçue parce que je me doute que je devrais repousser mes explications avec toi à plus tard et je ne suis pas du tout certaine de pouvoir retrouver le courage nécessaire une nouvelle fois. Je me mets à arpenter les pièces du rez de chaussée mais elles sont désertes. Les deux hommes ne sont ni dans le salon, ni dans la salle à manger ni même dans la cuisine. Je monte alors les étages pour voir s'ils y sont quand j'entends du bruit dans notre chambre. Un gémissement.  
>Naruto gémit. Mais pourquoi? J'ouvre la porte doucement et je manque de m'évanouir sous le choc.<p>

Vous êtes dos à moi, toi torse nu et Naruto dans son plus simple appareil. Tes mains le parcourent avec douceur, tes lèvres cherchent sans cesse les siennes, ton torse désire le contact de son dos. Tu le serres contre toi comme si tu ne pouvais supporter d'être éloigné de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tu lui fais l'amour.

Tu lui fais l'amour et moi je reste là, pétrifiée. J'aurai voulu partir, fuir, détourner les yeux de cette torture insoutenable mais je suis incapable de bouger. Alors je reste là à vous observer, sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je te vois caresser son corps de ta langue, embrasser chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. Je peux sentir le désir qui se propage dans ton corps tremblant de plaisir et ta respiration saccadée. Je peux voir l'amour dans les regards étincellants que vous échangez, dans vos doigts entrelacés qui ne veulent plus se quitter.

Je sens votre bonheur, je peux voir les sourires sur vos visages rougis de plaisir. Vous êtes heureux alors que je meure de l'intérieur. Après toutes ces années où je t'ai aimée à en perdre la raison, je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi resplendissant sur tes lèvres. Et cette constatation finit de m'achever. J'aurais voulu vous crier d'arrêter ça tout de suite, j'aurais voulu hurler ma douleur, ma colère, ma déception face à la trahison que les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi n'ont pas hésiter à m'infliger. Mais je n'en trouve pas la force. Toujours spectatrice de la réalité, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer en vous regardant.

Au milieu de mes larmes, j'ai vu la satisfaction dans tes yeux quand tu l'as pénétré de ton sexe plus dur et gonflé que jamais, quand vos deux corps qui bougent en rythme ne forment plus qu'un. Tu sembles alors comblé comme si tu avais attendu cet instant depuis longtemps, le moment où tu te sentirais vraiment complet en t'unissant à lui. Je vois Naruto s'habituer doucement à ta présence puis prendre du plaisir en te sentant bouger en lui, je devine ton visage comblé par l'étroitesse de son intimité qui se resserre amoureusement autour de ton membre. Je le vois agripper ton cou quand tu plonges tes lèvres dans le sien tout en caressant son corps, tu bouges en lui en des va et viens de plus en plus frénétiques et incontrôlés. Je vois une expression de félicité pure sur le visage de Naruto quand tu touches cette tâche si sensible sur sa prostate et cette expression ne le quitte plus car dès lors que tu l'as trouvé, tu t'es mis à marteller cet endroit si réceptif grâce à des coups de rein de plus en plus habiles. J'entends vos gémissements de plaisir se mélanger, vite étouffés par vos baisers passionnés. Je sens que pour toi cette proximité n'est plus suffisante quand tu te sépares de lui pour l'allonger sur le dos délicatement afin de pouvoir mieux le contempler, mieux le sentir, et plonger ton regard dans le sien. Tu veux admirer son visage d'ange magnifier par le plaisir et te plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux en te noyant en lui.

Je ne peux plus le supporter, je vais devenir folle. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Mon coeur tambourine ma poitrine sans relâche, plus douloureux que jamais.

Toi tu continues d'explorer son corps sans que ton désir ne soit jamais assouvi, tu continues d'en redemander et Naruto se fait une joie de s'offrir à toi, il te prend dans ses bras, t'embrasse, ses doigts frôlent les moindres parcelles de ton corps. Il est évident que tu aimes ces gestes d'amour qu'il ne cesse de te prodiguer. Tu prends alors en main son membre impréssionnant et fièrement dressé et imposes à sa verge le même rythme que le tien. Emporté par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir, il se cambre et bascule sa tête en arrière après un coups de rein plus violent que les autres. Je peux lire sur son visage qui me fait à présent face qu'il est au bord de l'orgasme. Toi, tu continues de lui embrasser le cou, parcourant toujours fiévreusement son corps de tes caresses osées. Dans un hurlement retentissant, il atteint la jouissance et ton corps parcouru de tremblements m'annonce que tu es également proche de l'apogée du plaisir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il me voit, nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il semble trop choqué pour bouger. Son expression de bonheur a fait place à un océan de tristesse et de compassion. Son visage pâlit à vue d'oeil et il te repousse doucement. Tu pousses un grognement, mécontent d'être interrompu. Mais il te repousse plus fort et tu lèves la tête. C'est alors que tu me vois. Nos regards se croisent et je peux lire la culpabilité et la douleur dans tes yeux. C'en est trop!

Retrouvant ma mobilité, je fuis cette chambre qui n'est déjà plus la mienne et dévale les escaliers tant bien que mal. Arrivée au salon, je me dirige vers la sortie, quand je sens une main aggripper mon bras.

_ Je suis désolé Sakura! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie!

_ Si tu ne voulais pas que je pleure, tu aurais peut-être pû éviter de me tromper avec mon meilleur ami, dans notre propre lit!

_ Je suis désolé! répéta-t-il.

_ Tes excuses ne changent rien! Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours, l'homme de ma vie me trompe avec le deuxième homme de ma vie, mon confident!

Tu ne peux rien répondre face à ma détresse. Mais je sais que le chagrin dans mes yeux te blesse.

_ Pourquoi Sasuke? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça? Ne ressentais-tu donc rien pour moi? Et lui, est-ce que tu l'aimes?

_ Je t'aime Sakura! Je t'aime vraiment! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal! Au contraire... Mais l'amour que je ressens pour toi est celui que je ressentirais pour une petite soeur, pour ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Je ressens le besoin de te protéger, de veiller sur toi, de te remercier par tous les moyens pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour m'avoir attendu. Tu es importante pour moi!

Jamais tu n'avais clairement exprimé tes sentiments à mon égard, pourquoi faut-il que tu le fasses le jour où tout est fini, où il ne reste plus rien à sauver? Pourquoi cela doit-il être si pitoyable? Une soeur? Ne suis-je vraiment rien de plus à tes yeux?

_ Et Naruto, que représente-t-il pour toi? Sois franc, j'ai besoin de savoir!

Je sens ton hésitation puis tu sembles te décider.

_ Naruto est mon âme soeur. Il est celui qui me comprends le mieux, celui que j'admire le plus. Il est mon sauveur, sans lui je ne serai rien. Naruto est ma force, mon repère. Je serai prêt à tout pour lui, juste pour pouvoir suivre ses pas, pour rester à ses côtés, pour qu'il m'aime. Quand il m'approche, je perds mes moyens, il est la seule personne qui peut me faire perdre le contrôle. Celui qui hante mes pensées, celui sans qui je ne peux vivre.

C'en était trop, beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris! t'interrompis-je.

_ Sakura je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui suis le seul coupable! J'ai eu tellement de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés tout ce temps! Tu m'as accepté avec tous mes défauts, tu m'as aimé et soutenu depuis toujours! Même quand je me montrais méchant et méprisant, tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos. Et je m'en veux tellement pour tout le mal que je te fais!

Tes remords sinceres, la réelle douleur sur ton visage m'achevent. Moi? Je suis une bonne amie? Je n'ai jamais regardé que moi, sans me soucier de tes sentiments, sans chercher à te comprendre. Je n'ai vu que mon propre amour, mon propre désir d'être avec toi sans m'occupper de ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Depuis quand étais-je aveugle?

_ Depuis quand? Depuis quand faîtes-vous l'amour dans mon lit alors que tu ne me touches plus depuis des mois?

La colère dans ma voix ne t'est pas adressée, c'est à moi que j'en veux! C'est contre moi que je suis folle de rage! Je me sens si pitoyable, si horrible, si égoîste!

_ C'est la deuxième fois.

_ Quand était la première?

_ Sakura, ça suffit! Connaître tous ces détails ne fera que te faire souffrir d'avantage!

_ Réponds! ai-je hurlé.

Tu ne comprends donc pas, je dois savoir! Je ne peux pas ignorer la vérité!

_ Juste avant qu'il rompe avec Hinata!

FLASHBACK

Un vent glacé caresse mon visage lorsque je déambule dans les ruelles de Konoha. La lune fait son entrée dans le ciel dégagé de cette nuit d'été, quand je m'aperçois que j'ai encore attéri devant chez toi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Cela fait plusieurs mois que presque chaque soir je sors prendre l'air, mais inconsciemment mes pas me conduisent toujours chez toi, mon ami. Mon ami qui s'éloigne, mon ami qui sort avec Hinata, mon ami qui est amoureux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi cette situation me rend furieux!

Je suis furieux de voir que plus tu te rapproches d'elle, plus tu t'éloignes de moi! Je suis furieux quand je t'imagine blotti dans ses bras, l'embrassant, lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Je suis fou de rage quand je pense que tu lui fais l'amour, mais ce qui me met le plus en colère c'est de me dire que tu appartiens à Hinata, alors que tu n'es pas à moi. Tu n'es pas à moi, je ne suis que ton ami, alors qu'elle est ton amour.

Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser! Je deviens fou! Il y a une femme qui m'aime qui m'attend chez moi, je devrais rentrer la rejoindre. Je suis sur le point de faire demi tour. Mais c'est alors que je vous vois. Juste aux pieds de ton immeuble, vous vous embrassez goulûment, main dans la main.

C'en est trop pour moi, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu à assister à ce genre de torture. Depuis que tu es avec Hinata, tu t'es énormément éloigné de Sakura et moi, et de toute façon, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de m'éclipser à la vue de votre couple. Mais là, vous vous embrassez devant moi, sous mes yeux. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Sans que je ne contrôle plus mes pas, je me dirige tout droit vers mes deux cibles prêt à tuer celle qui m'a enlevé mon ami. Une dizaine de mètres me séparent de vous désormais. Mon allure est devenue de plus en plus incertaine au fur et à mesure de mes pas et je deviens de plus en plus hésitant quant à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je me sens ridicule, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant, égoîste et capricieux, qui refuse de partager son jouet favori. Mais tu n'es pas un jouet, tu n'es pas mon objet, tu es un homme, un homme amoureux... Une fois de plus j'allais revenir sur mes pas quand j'entends:

_ Sasuke?

Cette voix... autrefois, je la trouvais insupportable; aujourd'hui, elle m'est devenue vitale. Ces yeux immense, où à présent j'aime à me noyer, sont fixés sur moi et me scrutent d'un air perplexe. Ta main toujours accrochée à celle d'Hinata, tu t'avances vers moi.

_ Sasuke, que fais-tu là? Tu voulais me parler?

Que puis-je répondre? Comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas important! Ca attendra demain!

J'allais partir, mais la voix d'Hinata s'élève dans la nuit.

_ Attends! Je la regarde, la questionnant silencieusement.

_ Tu as un air épouvantable. Je vais rentrer, parle avec Naruto.

Je suis prêt à protester mais elle rajoute:

_ C'est bon, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de discuter un peu entre amis, et tu manques beaucoup à Naruto.

Vraiment? Je te manque? Tu allais prendre la parole la parole, les joues rougies, le regard fuyant, mais elle te stoppe d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_ A demain mon amour.

Dans la nuit, elle part, ses longs cheveux noirs flottent derrière elle, animés par un vent doux et frais. Tu te tournes alors vers moi:

_ Rentrons, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Sans un mot, je te suis, franchissant le hall, grimpant les escaliers, atteignant la porte d'entrée. Calmement, nous enlevons nos chaussures et plaçons nos vestes dans la penderie. Ton appartement n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi accueillant et chaleureux que dans mon souvenir. Inconsciemment, je m'installe sur ton canapé chocolat, tandis que tu nous apportes des boissons.

Comme autrefois, tu poses un jus de fruit devant moi, pendant que tu te sers un verre de lait. Comme autrefois, quand je me réfugiais chez toi, au moment où je venais de rentrer à Konoha, où il n'y avait que Sakura et toi qui me parliez, qui me souriez. Vous m'apportiez la force et le courage de rester ici, dans cet endroit où tout semblait m'être hostile. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai reparti depuis longtemps. Si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main à de si nombreuses reprises, si tu n'avais pas menacé tout ceux qui me blâmaient, si tu ne m'avais pas offert cet appartement pour terre d'asile, je n'aurais pas supporté ces regards, ces préjugés, ou même cette pitié que je lisais à longueur de journée dans les yeux de tous ces ignorants.

Ton importance à mes côtés me saute aux yeux. Le souvenir des longues heures que nous avons passées ici - ensemble - à nous chamailler comme des enfants, à parler d'autrefois, de choses inutiles ou sans un mot, me reviennent en mémoire et je me sens heureux d'être là, avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'être réellement à ma place pour la première fois depuis des mois. Comme si j'étais là où je devais être, après tout ce temps.

Face à moi, ton visage, les yeux fixés sur moi, patientant, me laissant suivre le cours de mes pensées. Tu sembles remarquer que je suis sorti de mon trouble car tu me demandes doucement:

_ Que se passe-t-il Sasuke?

Tu sembles inquiet. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Morphée me délaisse et les cernes sous mes yeux en témoignent. Mon teint d'albâtre ne doit rien arranger à l'affreuse mine que je dois arborer. Je dois te rassurer mais je ne veux pas te mentir, pas à toi.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je pensais à toi et mes pas m'ont guidés au bas de ton immeuble... Je crois que tu me manques.

Je sens mes joues rougir, je pourrais certainement faire concurence à une tomate car je suis effroyablement gêné. Cet aveux ne me ressemble pas, à moi qui cache toutes mes émotions, à moi qui ai rendu mon coeur aussi dur que la pierre. Ou du moins qui ai essayé! Au fond de moi a toujours prédominé la crainte de m'attacher à quelqu'un, d'être déçu à nouveau, abandonné une fois de plus. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir la douleur de perdre un être cher alors j'ai bâti autour de moi un mur que je pensais indestructible, infaillible, un mur de solitude que tu as détruit brique pas brique. Je refusai de prendre le risque d'être trahi encore, manipulé, manoeuvré, sans que mon avis ne soit jamais pris en compte.

Mais à cet instant, j'avoue mon attachement à demi-mots parce que je sais avec certitude que jamais tu ne me blesseras. Tu me l'as prouvé tant de fois, même lorsque j'étais aveuglé par la haine, la vengeance et la souffrance, tu étais là. Tu voulais m'ouvrir les yeux pour que je vois ce que toi tu avais toujours vu: rien n'est plus important que les gens qui nous aime et ça même si le passé et douloureux, il est inutile d'avancer en regardant en arrière, car nous pourrions louper toutes les magnifiques choses qui nous entourent et perdre nos chances de construire un avenir serein. J'ai retrouvé l'espoir grâce à toi, d'un jour connaître la signification du mot paix. Je crois en toi et en ta force, je sais que tu te battras jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, comme tu t'es battu pour moi.

Tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Tu es celui qui m'a apporté tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu il y a bien longtemps: la rivalité, la complicité, l'amitié, la fraternité, la confiance, le soutien... Tu es la seule personne que j'admire, la seule qui puisse chambouler mon coeur, en accélérer les battements d'un regard, en ralentir le rythme d'un geste. Tu es le seul qui m'a coupé le souffle à de si nombreuses reprises que je ne les compte même plus. Celui dont l'ombre hante mes rêves... Au point que je n'ose plus fermer l'oeil de peur d'entendre ta voix qui me fait tressaillir malgré moi.

Mes yeux se sont plongés dans les tiens et tu sembles ahuri, comme si tu ne pouvais en croire tes oreilles, mais en fouillant bien dans ses prunelles, je distingue aussi une lueur étrange.

_ Moi? Je te manquais?

_ Je me rends compte que tu es une personne très importante pour moi.

Tu t'approches de quelques pas, jusqu'à te planter face à moi. Je peux à présent admirer le bleu intense de tes yeux, m'y noyer comme dans un océan turquoise sous un ciel d'été. Tu poses ta main sur mon front, la mine inquiète fait place à un air déboussolé.

_ Je ne comprends pas! Tu n'as pas de fièvre! Pourtant tu délires depuis tout à l'heure!

Je repousse vivement ta main, agacé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

_ Je ne suis pas malade Usuratonkachi!

L'emploi du quolibet semble te rassurer.

_ Enfin je te retrouve! Je t'avoue que depuis le début de la soirée, je ne te reconnais plus.

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Moi-même je ne me comprends plus. La seule chose qui soit claire pour moi qui suis perdu au milieu de toutes mes incertitudes, c'est que tu as un rôle crucial dans ma vie et que j'ai le sentiment de te perdre.

_ C'est de te voir t'éloigner qui me fait perdre la tête. Je peux comprendre que tu sois tombé amoureux, que tu veuilles construire ta vie avec Hinata, mais pourquoi t'éloigner? Notre amitié compte-t-elle si peu à tes yeux pour que tu nous laisses de côtés et nous oublies?

La tristesse est lisible dans tes yeux, mais je suis aussi triste que toi. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, je me sens plus proche de toi que de mon propre frère et ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, me détruit à petit feu. J'essaye de lire sur ton visage, de trouver un indice dans ton regard. Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce de ma faute? Tant de questions qui doivent trouver des réponses ce soir. Voyant que tu ne te décides pas à répondre, j'insiste:

_ Explique toi! Tu nous le dois bien! Tu me le dois bien! N'es-tu pas mon meilleur ami? Ne t'es-tu pas battu pour moi, pour mon retour, pour que je retrouve le chemin de la sérénité? Et maintenant tu me fuis!

Mes paroles semblent faire mouche car tu quittes le silence dans lequel tu t'étais plongé pour crier:

_ Je te fuis Sasuke! Je te fuis parce que je ne peux supporter ton regard sur ma vie actuelle! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies avec Hinata, parce que si je sens ta présence, je ne serai plus capable de continuer. Je ne pourrais le supporter, je ne tiendrais plus et je t'avouerai la vérité.

Je ne comprends plus rien! Que veux-tu dire? Quel lourd secret me caches-tu pour en arriver à cet éloignement qui semble nous peser autant à l'un qu'à lautre?

_ Parle moi! Tu peux me parler de tout! Je promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, de ne pas te juger, de respecter ton recule si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Je me suis rapproché de toi tout en parlant, plongeant mon regard dans le tien. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tremblant, implorant une réponse. Ton visage baissé, s'est relevé, affichant un air déterminé.

_ Tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami Sasuke et je me demande même parfois si tu ne l'as jamais été.

Blessé, j'allai prendre la parole, mais tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion et poursuis:

_ Quand nous étions enfants, nous étions rivaux. Je me moquai de l'opinion du reste du village, je me moquai de leurs insultes, de leur haine, mais lorsque ça venait de toi, ça m'atteignait. Je voulais que tu me reconnaisses, je voulais que tu m'estimes. Toi plus que quiconque, je voulais que tu me respectes, que tu m'acceptes. A ce moment-là j'ai vraiment pensé que nous étions amis, les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister. Mais lorsque tu es parti, j'ai commencé à comprendre.

Si toi tu comprends, moi j'en suis bien loin. Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir et te laisse donc t'expliquer:

_ J'ai compris que sans toi, je n'étais pas complet! C'était comme si - à mes yeux - nous étions deux entités additionnelles qui s'unissaient pour former un tout. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de te voir t'éloigner, de te perdre à jamais. Même si tu me repoussais, même si tu niais le lien qui nous unissais, je ne pouvais renoncer à toi. Il fallait que tu reviennes à mes côtés, il m'était impossible de vivre comme si tu n'avais pas fait partie de ma vie, j'en étais incapable. Je devais te retrouver, je devais te libérer du poids qui pesait sur tes épaules et je n'ai eu de répis que lorsque tu étais de retour. Toutes ces années où je n'ai eu de cesse de te poursuivre, où ma vie n'avait que toi pour centre, j'ai pû mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Lorsque tu es revenu, je ne savais plus comment réagir, nous avions été séparés si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre à nouveau. J'ai mis du temps à me décider, apparemment trop. Tu avais cédé à Sakura et je devais m'y faire. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, alors j'ai commencé à prendre mes distances. Hinata m'a toujours aimé mais je ne m'en suis jamais douté. Quand elle a eu le courage de m'avouer ses sentiments, j'ai cru me voir en elle, j'ai compris ses craintes, ses incertitudes et ses doutes et j'ai réagi comme j'aurais voulu qu'on le fasse pour moi, je l'ai acceptée. Notre couple est stable, complice et j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Mais quand vous êtes dans les parages, mes yeux se détournent et je n'arrive plus à donner le change. Voilà pourquoi je dois rester loin de vous, loin de toi surtout!

_ Je ne saisis pas. Qu'as-tu compris? Quels sentiments as-tu découvert? Pourquoi veux-tu rester loin de moi?

Tu t'approches de moi, encore plus, toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce que je sente tes mains prendre en coupe mon visage.

_ Ce que j'ai compris, Sasuke, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout.

Doucement, comme au ralenti, tes lèvres se sont approchées des miennes. J'aurais pû te repousser, mais je ne le fait pas; j'aurais dû être dégoûté, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste impatient. Et quand ta bouche tendre et rebondie se pose enfin sur la mienne, c'est une révélation, une délivrance. L'évidence m'apparait brutalement. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Comment ai-je pu ignorer ces sentiments qui sommeillaient en moi toutes ces années? Tu n'es pas mon ami, ni même mon meilleur ami, tu es tellement plus que ça!

Et ce baiser que tu m'offres est un moment de plénitude absolue tel que je n'en ai jamais connu, bien qu'il reste chaste. Tu n'oses pas l'approfondir. Tu dois penser que je vais te repousser, tu n'as pas ressenti mon ravissement et affiches déjà une moue abattue sur ton visage d'ange. Comme tu es loin du compte!

Je ne sais pas comment exprimer les sentiments qui naissent en moi, la révélation qui vient de me frapper alors je laisse mon corps parler et je te rends ton baiser. D'abord, mes lèvres se font douces et rassurantes, j'y mets toute la tendresse dont je suis capable; quand je sens que tu es totalement tranquilisé, je me fais plus pressant, plus gourmand face à cette bouche que je découvre être un véritable appel au pêché. Tu participes tout aussi fougueusement à notre échange qui malgré l'urgence qui le caractérise, n'en perd pas sa sensualité extrême. Nous nous trouvons enfin et ne sommes pas prêts de nous laisser filer.

Lorsque nos lèvres se décollent, il règne dans la pièce une athmosphère électrisante comme si le désir nous enveloppait. Il apparait dans nos yeux embués par l'émotion, par la convoitise et le besoin. Il est visible dans chacunes de nos caresses hésitantes et pressantes, dans chacuns de nos baisers de plus en plus fougueux. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux assombris, tu en veux plus toi aussi.

Je sens ta main passer sous mon T-shirt, caresser mon dos. J'imagine le contraste de ta peau halée sur la mienne si pâle et il me semble que c'est comme si le jour et la nuit ne faisait plus qu'un. Tu exerces une légère pression au creux de mes reins et nous rapproches tellement que je peux sentir ton corps se mouler au miens. Chaque courbes, chaques muscles fermes et nerveux acquis par des heures d'entraînement intensifs qu'aujourd'hui je sens contre moi dans cette étreinte virile et sensuelle.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une autre personne que Sakura et jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, cette tension, ce corps sauvage et insoumis sous mes caresses, ces abdos finement dessinés qui témoignent de la force brute qui sommeille en cet homme d'une douceur infini. J'ai le sentiment de me plonger dans un océan de tendresse tout en étant au beau milieu d'un volcan prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Et je ne connais rien de plus excitant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me faire un tel effet.

Ma bouche caresse ton cou, suivie de près par ma langue. Ton goût me plaît, j'aime ta saveur et je m'amuse à crée des arabesques sur ta peau que je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre. C'est à cet instant que j'entends un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Ce son me semble être un appel à la luxure et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, l'entendre à nouveau.

Dans un effort qui me paraît surhumain je me détache de tes caresses, te prends la main et t'entraîne dans ta chambre. J'ai beau mourir d'envie de te prendre contre un mur ou sur la table, sur le canapé ou même le sol. Je ne veux pas bacler ce moment qui - je le sais - est un tournant déterminant dans nos vies. Je veux te faire l'amour.

Arrivés dans ta chambre je m'installe au milieu de ton lit et t'invite à me rejoindre. Tu prends place sur mes cuisses et je te positionne mieux pour que nos érections se frôlent et ce contact m'exite diablement. Nos caresses reprennent, mes mains glissent sous ton T-shirt blanc et c'est là que je m'aperçois que vraiment, tu es beaucoup trop habillé. J'envoie valser ton haut trop encombrant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et à présent je peux voir ce corps si magnifique dont j'avais déjà pu deviner les courbes auparavant et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, le dévorer.

Mais il semble que tu n'aies pas l'intention de rester inactif et que toi aussi tu penses que mon T-shirt est trop gênant. Tu me déshabilles alors dans des gestes pressés qui montre l'urgence de ton désir. Lorsque je suis torse nu, tu me repousses en arrière pour que je me retrouve allongé et tu te places à califourchon sur moi. C'est là que tu commences tes mouvements de reins langoureux, tu frottes ton sexe contre le mien et je sens tes fesses rebondies sous mes mains qui aiment à les palper.

Tu m'embrasses le cou à ton tour et j'aime ces sensations que tu fais naître en moi, j'en veux encore plus et tu sembles lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu fais glisser tes lèvres sur ma peau, pour atteindre mes tétons durcis que tu t'amuses à contourner en faisant promener ta langue sur mes pectoraux. Enfin, tu te décides à les prendre en bouche, tu les lèches et les aspires et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir car j'adore quand tu fais ça, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette zone de mon corps soit si sensible avant que ta langue me fasse tant d'effet.

Tu te mets alors à continuer ta promenade, ne cessant de descendre le long de mes abdos, de mes hanches t'amusant à retracer le V qu'elles forment, atteignant mon nombril, le titillant de la pointe de ta langue. Je sens tes mains se joindre à l'exploration, passant sur mon torse en de tendre caresses pour finir par défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jeans. Tu te relèves pour me débarasser de mes derniers vêtements, faisant glisser pantalons et boxer le long de mes cuisses. Tu te positionnes face à mon entre-jambe et je vois tes yeux se poser sur ma virilité, puis se plonger dans les miens brillants d'une lueur gourmande.

_ Eh bien dobe! Tu es parfait à tout les niveaux!

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je te réponds:

_ D'après ce que j'ai senti tout à l'heure, tu n'as rien à m'envier usuratonkachi!

Un sourire éclatant éclaire ton visage. Et sans que je m'y attende, tu te mets à lécher mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. De ta main, tu malaxes mes bourses, les cajolent, alors que ta langue continue de parcourir mon pénis. Puis les rôles s'inversent, ta langue caresse mes bourses, tes lèvres les aspire légèrement tandis que tu prends en main mon sexe en y appliquant des va et viens lents et langoureux. Les sensations que je ressens sont indescriptibles, les douces tortures que tu m'infliges sont merveilleuses et mon plaisir s'entend. Ma respiration saccadée, mes gemissements que j'essaie de dissimuler au maximum mais qui je suis sûr te parviennent vu ton sourire satisfait, ma voix rauque quand je murmure ton prénom dans une litanie incohérente me trahissent.

Le traitement que tu m'infliges est divin et je sens que je ne serai pas en mesure de me contrôler plus longtemps, ta langue est trop douce et habile, tu prends mon sexe trop profondément dans ta gorge et la chaleur qui l'entoure est sûr le point de m'achever. Je vais jouir, d'une seconde à l'autre, alors je te repousse doucement. Mais tu t'en moques et lorsque l'orgasme s'empare de moi, me laissant tremblant et pantelant, tu avales goulument le liquide blanc.

Je ne connais rien de plus exitant que la vision de mon sperme sur le recoin de tes lèvres. De mon pouce, je viens le récolter et le porte à ma bouche. Sans te quitter du regard je le lèche sensuellement, goûtant à mon propre goût. Tes yeux n'ont pas perdu une miette du spectacle que je viens de t'offrir et se voilent de désir peu à peu. Rapidement, ta langue vient caresser la mienne dans un baiser plus torride et sensuel que jamais où nous partageons ma saveur.

Je reprends le dessus, me retrouvant à quatres pattes au-dessus de toi, te dominant, parcourant ta peau douce et halée, n'en oubliant aucunes parcelles, la léchant dans les moindres recoins, laissant ma marque sur ton cou et ta hanche tout en te déshabillant.

Cette excursion m'a redonné une nouvelle vigueur, mon sexe est à nouveau gonflé de désir et je m'amuse à le frotter contre le tien qui se trouve toujours dans le même état. La friction est agréable mais je ne veux pas me contenter de ça, je veux te posséder, je veux te pénétrer, me plonger en toi. Je porte ma bouche à ton oreille et te murmure le souffle court:

_ J'ai envie de toi. Laisse moi te faire l'amour Naruto, laisse moi ne faire plus qu'un avec toi.

Tes yeux se plongent dans les miens et tu me souris tendrement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu plus beau qu'en ce moment même, les joues rougies, la respiration saccadée, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le sourire aux lèvres. Et je pense ne jamais pouvoir admirer plus belle vision.

_ Je n'attends que ça, dobe. Alors dépêche toi!

Un rictus apparaît sur mes lèvres avant que je me mettes à caresser ta joue tendrement, faisant glisser mes doigts sur ta bouche. Tu comprends et te mets à les lécher, les sucer, ramenant à ma mémoire la merveilleuse fellation que tu viens de m'offrir, m'excitant davantage encore, rendant mon sexe douloureux.

Lorsque mes doigts nous paraissent assez lubrifiés, j'en glisse un dans ton intimité. Doucement, sans me précipiter, bien que j'en meure d'envie je fais de lents va et vients. Voyant que tu sembles bien accepter l'intrusion, j'en rajoute un. Là, je te vois faire une légère grimace qui me prouve que la sensation sans réellement te blesser, te dérange. Je m'applique alors à détourner ton attention, t'embrassant, cajolant ton sexe et tes bourses de mon autre main, faisant en sorte que le plaisir soit plus présent à ton esprit que la gêne. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque tu ne remarques même pas qu'un autre doigt s'est faufilé en toi.

Attentif à chacuns de tes souffles, chacunes de tes expressions, je souris largement quand je te vois réagir au contact de mes doigts sur cette zone que j'ai cherché consciencieusement. Cette tâche sur la prostate qui semble te donner beaucoup de plaisir au vue des gémissements que tu m'offres malgré toi et qui me ravissent au plus au point. Je ressors mes doigts et observe ton visage déçu de ce vide en toi.

_ Ce que je m'apprête à te donner t'apportera encore plus de plaisir.

Et je me mets à te pénétrer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé connaître chose aussi merveilleuse. Ton intimité qui se referme autour de moi, m'emprisonnant en toi, dans ta chaleur. Peu à peu, je m'enfonce entièrement à l'intérieur de toi et je n'ai plus envie que d'une chose, me déhancher en toi, glisser, sentir la peau de ton corps se resserer sur mon sexe. Mais je dois patienter, te laisser le temps de t'habituer, je veux que tu prennes au moins autant de plaisir que moi.

Après quelques secondes, tu prends ma main en faisant un léger signe de tête et je comprends que c'est ta façon de m'avertir que je peux bouger. Je commence par des va et vients longs et langoureux, sortant et me rengainant en toi. Ta main se reserre sur la mienne, au point de faire blanchir ma peau sous le contact de tes phalanges.

_ Ahh oui! Sasuke! Plus vite!

Tes cris de plaisir, tes suppliques me rassurent et me poussent à accélérer. Ton visage, les yeux fermés, haletant, suppliant... Ton intimité qui m'oppresse et me comprime... Ton corps couvert de sueur qui participes autant qu'il le peut... Ton sexe dur dans ma main... Tu me rends fou! Tout chez toi me rend compètement fou! Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, de gémir, de t'appeler sans cesse tandis que je me perds dans le plaisir.

C'est alors que le percute. Ce point que j'avais effleuré de mes doigts, je le frappe de mon sexe impitoyablement et le cri que tu pousses me prouve que tu adores ça.

_ Ohh ouiii! Sasuke! Là! Encore! Plus fort!

Tes désirs sont des ordres! Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne vise que cet endroit si sensible, le touchant, frôlant, frappant à chaucun de mes coups de reins et je sais que tu aimes ça puisque tu ne cesses d'en redemander.

Je sens que la jouissance n'est pas loin alors mes gestes sur ton sexe se font plus rapides et incohérents de même que mes coups de reins. C'est ensemble que nous atteignons l'orgasme. Moi en toi et toi sur tes abdominaux. Après quelques secondes, je me retire et me redresse au-dessus de toi pour lécher ta semence et enfin connaître ton goût. Comme je m'y attendais, tu es délicieux.

Je me place à tes côtés, encore sous le choc de ce plaisir si intense que nous avons partagé, de cet amour si puissant que je me suis découvert, de toutes les révélations de cette soirée qui m'ont frappé. Je te serre contre moi, t'enlace, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

D'une voix calme, je prends la parole.

_ Je vais quitter Sakura.

Tu te redresses, m'observe, me dévisage. Tu sembles à la fois heureux et incertain, je sais que tu te sens coupable, que cette situation te blesse.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ca lui ferait trop de mal, elle t'aime.

_ Et moi je t'aime.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans les tiens. Je ne veux pas fuir ces sentiments, je veux les protéger, les chérir.

_ On ne peut pas être égoistes. Sakura est notre meilleure amie. Elle t'aime. Vous vivez ensemble depuis des années. Je ne veux pas être un briseur de couple.

_ Tu ne brises rien. Notre couple n'est pas basé sur un amour partagé, il était voué à l'échec et c'est justement parce que je tiens à elle que je pense que nous devrions nous montrer honnêtes envers elle.

_ C'est impossible! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

_ Alors nous devrions vivre dans la souffrance pour son bonheur? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sacrifier? Tôt ou tard, il faudra lui dire la vérité car je ne pourrais laisser la distance qui nous séparait se réinstaller.

_ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier tout ça. Nous avons fait une erreur ce soir. Je ne veux pas être égoiste envers Sakura. Efface toute cette nuit de ta mémoire. Rentre chez toi et prend ta petite amie dans tes bras.

Je peux voir la douleur sur tes traits quand tu me pousses dans les bras d'une autre. Mais je comprends la peur que tu éprouves de causer le désespoir de notre amie. C'est pourquoi je n'insiste pas pour le moment et me lève pour me rhabiller et partir sans oublier de te montrer que je n'ai pas renoncé en déposant un léger baiser sur ta joue mouillée.

_ Tu comptes plus que quiconque à mes yeux. Depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai vécu en pensant que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, que s'attacher était douloureux, que la trahison était inévitable. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire. J'ai fait de ma vengeance mon unique raison de vivre. Pour pouvoir assouvir mes noirs desseins, je suis parti, je vous ai abandonné. Mais tu t'es battu pour moi, tu n'as jamais renoncé. Alors à mon tour, je me battrai pour nous et je ne renoncerai jamais.

Fin du FLASHBACK

_ Naruto s'est senti coupable, il m'a repoussé pendant des semaines. Il m'a évité plus encore qu'auparavant, mais il a quitté Hinata et j'ai compris que pour lui comme pour moi, cette nuit était inoubliable. Il ne pouvait plus jouer un jeu et je n'ai eu de cesse de le poursuivre pour qu'il me cède.

Tu voulais qu'il te cède, tu l'as pourchassé, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plus résisté à tes avances? Pourquoi dois-je traversé ça? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour subir une douleur si poignante?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé! Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense à part que je l'aime vraiment et que la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux après lui, c'est toi.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais il suffit à me sortir de ma torpeur. Je me rue sur toi et me mets à frapper de toutes mes forces ton torse toujours nu en pleurant et en hurlant que je te hais, que tu me dégoûtes, que je t'aime, que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu me prends dans tes bras et me sers contre toi, je me débats, je continue de te frapper mais tu me maintiens contre toi et mes coups sont faibles à présent. Tu me berces avec douceur, me demandant sans cesse de t'accorder mon pardon. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai cessé mon inutile martellement et je ne demande plus qu'une chose: Pourquoi? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir autant? Pourquoi fallait-il que je t'aime tellement? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas en retour? Pourquoi l'aimes-tu lui? Autant de questions résumées en une seule: Pourquoi m'avoir menti ces trois dernières années, si tu ne m'aimais pas?

Mais je n'ai plus la force de parler, je ne peux que pleurer, collée à toi qui sens encore son odeur. Pourtant je ne veux pas partir, si je pars maintenant, ce sera vraiment la fin. Malgré tout ça, toutes ces larmes que je verse pour toi, cette souffrance qui ne s'atténuera jamais je le sais, je ne te hais pas! Je t'aime quoique tu fasses, quoique tu aies fait! Mais mon amour n'est pas suffisant, il n'est rien si toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

Peu importe que je te pardonne avec le temps, ce que tu partages avec Naruto n'est pas basé sur le sexe, c'est de l'amour à l'état pur et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien faire pour ça. Malgré toute la culpabilité que tu peux ressentir, toute l'amitié, la reconnaissance, le sentiment de devoir, le besoin de protection que tu éprouves à mon égard, aussi forts soient-ils, ils ne peuvent rivaliser avec un tel amour.

Même moi qui ai toujours été si déterminée dans tout ce qui te concerne, je baisse les armes. Je ne peux pas lutter contre vous deux. Je ne peux que te laisser partir. Je t'aime plus que tout, je veux que tu soies heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi, même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est avec lui. J'accepte docilement la réalité et sors de ton étreinte. C'est en t'adressant un sourire triste, - qui doit plus ressembler à une affreuse grimace - que je franchis le seuil de la porte en murmurant:

_ Sois heureux mon coeur! Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Puis plus bas, j'ajoutais:

_ Adieu Sasuke-kun!

Je pensais que personne ne pourrait t'aimer plus que moi, que personne d'autre ne pouvait te mériter mais qu'ai-je vécu qu'il n'ait pas subit lui aussi? Quand tu es parti, il voulait te retrouver plus que quiconque, plus que moi. Quand on osait te critiquer, qu'on t'assimilait à un traître, un déserteur, il prenait toujours ta défense, faisant preuve d'une loyauté sans faille. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait t'aimer plus que moi, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Naruto le peut!


End file.
